


Avengers/Reader Imagines

by Somerandomauthorrr



Category: Avengers (Marvel)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Imagines, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Sorry this is so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomauthorrr/pseuds/Somerandomauthorrr
Summary: This is a collection of random imagines, if you have any specific requests let me know? Hope this isn’t too bad.





	Avengers/Reader Imagines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into the biggest asshole on campus doesn’t usually end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. High school Bucky is a cliche asshole, but you know, I wanted to do this.

Of all days to be late, it had to be finals week.  
You rushed into class, notebooks stacked in your arms. “I’m so sorry ma’am traffic was awful and I had to take a different route because of some accident-“ “Y/N, please just take your seat.” Her tone held annoyance as everyone else’s had.  
You shuffled to your seat, setting down everything in your grasp on your desk.  
“You have forty minutes to finish your final exam, please work diligently. And no interruptions please, and that means you, Mr. Barnes.” “Hey, I’m the only one here keeping their trap shut lady.”  
His voice rang through your ears, hitting a nerve.  
He was such an imbecile.  
He had walked in the first day of the semester and acted like he owned the place. Then again, he was the boxing champion of the school, so nobody really told him otherwise. And if they did, they didn’t stick around to repeat it. He had a reputation of shutting anyone up who messed with him. Everyone had learned to steer clear of him and keep any opinions to themselves.  
However.  
He was an arrogant dick.  
He spoke too loud and always smelled of tobacco and was such a jackass and god was he attractive. 

You never really learned his name. Everyone just called him Barnes. He didn’t do first names apparently. 

You didn’t have time to focus on this. You took out a pencil, and opened your test booklet. 

 

By the time you had made it through all of your finals for the day, you were ready to leave the building for winter break. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and ‘I’ll see you this weekend’s, various people bombarding you with invitations to parties you definitely weren’t going to remember to go to.  
You had your bag slung over your shoulder, various notebooks in your grasp. Most had already left, but enough remained to maintain just audible mumbling. Your headache from the obnoxious amount of noise had set in, and you knew it wouldn’t subside until you were in the tranquil silence of your car.  
You were at the base of the hallway, opening the door to leave, when a voice came from behind you asking for your attention.  
“What could you possibly-“ you had turned around to see who it was. Just as you had, a body that was much bigger than your own slammed into you, your belongings scattering across the floor.  
You had been knocked back, landing flat on your ass. Noticing the various papers, you scattered to get them, stuttering out an apology.  
“Holy shit, I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention I’m so sorry-“ you looked up to see just who you were apologizing to.  
Oh  
My  
God.  
You were so fucked. 

He was standing above you, a glare hardened on his face.  
You had bumped into the worst person you could possibly bump into. 

You avoided his cold gaze, hoping if you gathered your belongings fast enough he wouldn’t pummel you as bad.  
You muttered to yourself, praying to every single being out there that could possibly help you. 

But you weren’t met with a kick to the face.  
You glanced up to see him knelt down, picking up various papers.  
You were completely dumbfounded.  
Why the hell was Barnes, the biggest asshole of the school, helping you?  
He handed you the papers, his lips molded into a soft smirk. “Here.”  
His voice was deep and scratchy, you could hear the roughness much better up close.  
“Thanks…sorry about that, I didn’t mean to-“  
“Hey, it’s alright. Shit happens, I get it.”  
You took in the smell of drug store cologne and tobacco. It smelled awful but it cemented itself as familiar.  
You shoved the papers into your bag, avoiding his eyes. “I should be going-“ “mind if I walk you out?” 

You were scared to say no. 

He walked next to you, silence thick between you both.  
“You can talk to me you know.”  
You nodded, speaking softly. “I’m Y/N-“  
“Wait, the girl who was late this morning?”  
You tried to hide the shameful heat forming in your cheeks. “Yeah, That was me.”  
A laugh pushed past his lips, gracing your ears.  
“Thought you looked familiar. Would you be late to a movie if it was my treat?”  
Did he really just ask you that?  
Him?  
“Uh-I uh, well I guess I could-“ “is that a no?” He raised an eyebrow, watching as you tossed your bag in the backseat.  
“No! I mean, I’d certainly try and make it.”  
He grinned, leaning against your door. He took out his phone, handing it to you. “Number, if you don’t mind.”  
You typed it in, putting your name with it. “Thanks Barnes.”  
“Call me Bucky.”


End file.
